


Světová konference - opět spolu

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Světová konference - opět spolu

Prusko po konci konference procházel chodbou a nakukoval do všech místností, při snaze najít Gilbirta, který v polovině konference zmizel.

Prusko měl obavy, jelikož netušil proč jeho žlutý kamarád odletěl. A hlavně kam.

Když nakoukl do další místnosti, zarazil se.

U stolu se krčil Ivan a celý se třásl. Vyplašeně pozoroval překvapeného Gilberta.

"Bratříčku~"

Prusko se ohlédl po hlase Běloruska.

"Bratříčku, kde pak jsi?"

"Neříkej jí, že jsem tady. Prosím.." šeptl Rusko skoro zoufale.

Prusko se na něj ještě jednou podíval, než zavřel dveře.

Jak je to dlouho co ho viděl naposledy?

Prusko překvapeně stuhl, jekmile se otočil. Před ním stála Bělorusko.

"Ty..!" zavrčela podrážděně.

"Taky tě rád vidím. Neviděla jsi náhodou Gilbirta?" zeptal se Prusko s nadějí v hlase. "Prohledávám tady ty pokoje, ale všechny jsou prázdně."

Natalia zpozorněla. "Prázdné?"

"Ano, nikdo tam není. Všichni se očividně sbalili a vypadli zpět do své země." pokrčil rameny Gilbert.

"Neviděl jsi bratříčka v jeho pokoji?"

"Ehm.. a kde je jeho pokoj?"

Bělorusko si ho přejela zkoumavým pohledem. "No přece tady."

Prusko se podíval na dveře, které před chvílí zavřel. "Aha. No tak ten je taky prázdný. Třeba odjel bez tebe.." nadhodil s lehkým úsměvem.

Natalia si odfrkla, otočila se a odešla.

"Kdyby jsi viděla Gilbirta dej vědět!" houkl na ní, než zmizela za rohem. Když už neslyšel její kroky, vstoupil váhavě do Ivanova pokoje.

Naposledy ho viděl, než se vrátil k Německu, že?

"Vážně sis myslel, že se před ní schováš ve svém pokoji?" zeptal se místo pozdravu Prusko.

"Příliš se mě báli, než aby mě u sebe schovali.. nebo mi spíše nevěřili.."

"Kdo?"

"Všichni." povzdechl si Rusko. Stál u stolu, u kterého se předtím krčil. "Děkuji.. Myslím, že jsi jediný, kdo je ochotný mě před ní schovat."

Gilbert se pousmál a zavřel dveře. "Měl jsem tu čest bydlet s tebou. Vím co dokáže, aby se k tobě dostala.. Navíc jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit a kdyby tě našla, já už bych neměl šanci." prohodil, zatímco šel k němu.

"Vážně..?" zeptal se trochu zmateně Rusko.

"Samozřejmě. Ona mě nesnáší, kvůli tomu co jsme dělali, když jsem byl u tebe v zajetí.."

"Ne, já myslel to, že se mnou chceš mluvit." skočil mu do řeči Rusko.

"Oh ano, jde o to zajetí.."

Ivanův překvapený výraz zmizel a nahradilo ho pochopení. "Aha.. Tak si prosím pospěš.. Chtěl bych být doma dřív, než Bělorusko." řekl s tichým povzdechem Rusko. Zavřel oči a naklonil hlavu.

Místo očekávané rány, Prusko chytil jeho obličej do dlaně a palcem hladil jeho tvář.

"Nejsem tady, abych tě zmlátil, ale abych si stěžoval."řekl s úsměvem Prusko.

Rusko překvapeně otevřel oči a zůstal na něj hledět.

"Víš, počítal jsem to a ty jsi mě vrítil Německu mnohem dřív, než jsi musel.." prohodil Gilbert, aniž by přestal hladit jeho tvář. "To jsem netušil, že ti tak moc vadím.."

"Nevadíš!" vyhrkl Rusko.

Prusko chtěl odtáhnout ruku, ale Rusko ji chytil.

"Já jen že.. Ano, odešel jsi dřív, protože vždy, když se mluvilo o Německu, byl jsi smutný a to se mi nelíbilo. A taky..." Rusko si volnou rukou promnul zátylek. "Víš jak se ti tehdy přiotrávil Gilbirt..? Natalia mi slíbila, že se ti to stane pokud tě nepošlu pryč." Rusko se pokusil o nevinný úsměv.

"Cože?! A to jsem jí děkoval a byl jí vděčný, že ho vyléčila..!" zavrčel Prusko.Otočil se, aby našel Bělorusko, ale Rusko náhle omotal ruce kolem jeho hrudi a tiskl se na jeho záda.

"Nechtěl jsem, aby se ti něco stalo.." šeptl Ivan.

V tu chvíli začal Prusku zvonit telefon.

"Západe, co se děje?"

 _"Co se děje?! Před půl hodinou skončila konference. Já a Italie už chceme domů a navíc je tady i Gilbirt, takže můžeš přestat hledat a vrátit se!"_ řekl trochu podrážděně Německo.

"Máš Gilbirta? To je skvělé!" vyhrkl nadšeně Prusko. "Díky, Západe, já.." Prusko se zarazil, když mu Rusko olízl ucho a pak ho jemně kousl.

 _"Co ty..?"_ ozval se Ludwig.

"Já.." Prusko se opět odmlčel, zavřel oči a snažil se v hlavě utvořit souvislou větu, zatímco Rusko laskal jeho krk.

_"Italie, vadrž.. Gilberte, jak dlouho ti to bude trvat?"_

Prusko se kousl do rtu.

"Chyběl jsi mi.." řekl tiše Rusko. Rukou slej dolů a bez zaváhání vklouzl Prusku do kalhot.

"Víš, Západe.. já.." Prusko mluvil ztěžka.

_"Prusko..?"_

Rusko ho kousl do krku.

"Kurva, Západe!" vyhrkl Prusko.

Rusko zesílil stisk zubů.

"Já nejedu.."

_"Cože?!"_

"Postarej se.. zatím o Gilbirta.. Já mám tady.."

_"Gilberte, co se děje?!"_

Teprve teď si Prusko uvědomil, že těžce oddechuje.

"Neboj se, Západe... mám tady práci.." Prusko zavřel oči a snažil se potlačit zasténání.

_"Práci?"_

"Ano a..protáhne se to.. Na pár dní.." přitakal Prusko.

Rusko volnou rukou vklouzl pod jeho košili a začal dráždit jeho bradavky.

_"Co-?"_

"Chci aby ze mě vyšukal duši!" zasténal Gilbert.

 _"Prusko..?"_ Německo se odmlčel.

Gilbert už nečekal na konec věty. Ukončil rozhovor a odhodil telefon, než se dlaněmi zapřel o stůl. "Sakra, Rusko.." zasténal. "Nemohl jsi chvíli počkat..?"

Ivan políbil jeho krk. "Chtěl jsi odjet. Nikdo se ke mě nevrací.. až na Bělorusko, ale ona je něco jiného.." šeptal Rusko do jeho ucha, zatímco se mu věnoval.

Prusko zavřel oči a spokojeně zasténal. "Nechtěl jsem.. odejít s Ludwigem.."

Rusko vytáhl ruce a stáhl mu kalhoty. "To je mnohem víc, než po čem jsem toužil.." řekl tiše. Jednou rukou se mu opět věnocal, zatímco druhou rukou chytil jeho tvář, natočil ho k sobě a políbil.


End file.
